This invention relates to a continuous process for preparing silane modified polyurethane resin and then, if required, feeding directly into a continuous compounding process to make a sealant/adhesive/coating in one production line.
The conventional method of making alkoxysilane modified polyurethane prepolymers is to react polyols with isocyanate materials batchwise at elevated temperatures. The drawback of this well known method is long kettle time. Another drawback is difficult control of unwanted side reactions that increase viscosity. Another drawback is difficult scaleup from small units to larger production units.
What is needed is a continuous process to make the silane modified polyurethane resin and then also possibly feed it directly into a compounding process to make various products such as sealants/adhesives/coatings in one production line.